1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preserving cut flowers in a fresh state, a method for transporting cut flowers kept in a fresh state to remote locations, and an agent for keeping cut flowers fresh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transporting cut flowers, by convention, the stems of the cut flowers are inserted in a water-impregnated foam of phenolic resin, for example.
During the transportation of the cut flowers by transporting means, such air planes or tracks, water is frequently leaked from the phenolic resin foam. An insufficient amount of water is supplied to the cut flowers. The cut flowers are droop and lose their value as commodities.
The phenolic resin foam has such nature that it does not decay and is hard to break up, and generates a bad smell and a dense cloud of black smoke when it is burnt. Because of this, it is difficult to dispose of the waste phenolic resin foam. As a result, additional labor for the disposal of the phenolic resin foam after used, increase of cost, additional space for temporarily storing the used foam are required by those persons engaging in the natural flower business, such as flower growers, flower merchants, and flower consumers.